


What You Need

by YourWorstKeptSecret



Category: Kamijo (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstKeptSecret/pseuds/YourWorstKeptSecret
Summary: Celeste finds herself, on her friend of eight years, Kamijo's doorstep after having experienced betrayal that he had warned her about but that she didn't listen too. What happens, as they sit together drinking and mulling over their relationship and their true feelings for one another?





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Marking for adult content as usual is: ~ * ~ * ~ * ~
> 
> A favorite of Kamijo:
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146688857@N04/31999282517/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

‘Why didn’t I just listen to you in the first place Kami?’ A blue haired woman spoke with a defeated sigh, as she accepted the wine glass gratefully and was joined on the black and purple velvet couch by her host. 

‘Well, only you have that answer sweetheart. Here’s the thing though, we rarely listen to those that care about us, when they raise concerns or give warnings about potential love interests.’ A blonde haired man responded, as he sat cross legged on the large couch, facing the woman and lifting his own glass to his lips, taking a drink of the crimson liquid within. 

‘I know that. But the warning came from you Kamijo, you know him best. Or at least are one of the people that does. I should have listened to you and not allowed myself to get sucked in. And now here I am, a year later, crashing at your place because I was hasty and moved in with a narcissistic and unfaithful man, who I was crazy enough to almost marry.’ The bluenette said, as she followed Kamijo’s lead and took a drink of the rich Merlot, shifting herself so that she was curled up and facing him as well. 

‘Look, Celeste, you may have not listened and that’s ok. It’s ok because you have learned from this. You’ve learned to listen to well meaning warnings. I’m not upset at you for not taking me seriously when it came to Gackt and I’m not going to say I told you so. What I am going to do, is give you a place to stay, for as long as you need, until you can get back on your feet and someone that you can trust and lean on.’ He sighed out, running his hands through his shaggy hair and adjusting his glasses.

Celeste didn’t respond right away, choosing to take in the image of Kamijo as they both sipped their wine. She had known him for so long now but she was realising that this was the first time she had ever seen him completely casual. No extravagantly but perfectly styled hair. No makeup or contacts and none of his elaborate and beautiful costuming. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting, soft looking black lounge pants, with a dark red over-sized sweater. His blonde hair was straight but shaggy, it’s length reaching just past the nape of his neck. She knew he wore glasses but she had never seen them on him, as usually he had his contacts in, either his customary colored ones or normal clear ones. His glasses were large and squared slightly but they suited his face perfectly and he worked them really well. She had always noticed how beautiful Kamijo was and had admired him often, as well as vocalizing such thoughts, when she felt he needed to hear them. But when he was totally natural, he went from beautiful to ridiculously handsome, his masculinity showing strongly, as opposed to his usual androgynous look that came with his stage and public presence. But she must have stared too long and had been caught, as his voice pulled her from her internal perusal of him. 

‘Can I help you with something ma’am?’ He asked smoothly, cocking his brow at her, a small smirk on his pale and full lips. 

Celeste blushed darkly and choked on the sip of wine that she had just taken, much to the amusement of Kamijo, setting the glass down quickly so that she wouldn’t drop it and spill it’s contents all over the expensive shag rug that the couch sat on top off. She coughed for a few seconds before her airway had cleared enough for her to speak again. 

‘No, nothing at all.’ She croaked, taking up the glass again, taking another drink to wash down whatever may have remained in her throat. 

Kamijo laughed richly at her response, not believing her for a second. 

‘I don’t believe you dear. You were staring pretty intently and then proceeded to forget how to work your suck and swallow reflex.’ He said, shooting her an innuendo laden look. 

‘Oh Kami! You’re so bad! I have no problems sucking and swallowing thank you very much! I graduated that particular class long ago! And if you must know I was admiring how you looked. I’ve never seen you completely natural, so this is an experience for me. I was comparing the differences between your public self and your private self. So there!’ Celeste replied, childishly sticking her tongue out at him and making him laugh again.

‘Oh graduated did you? Pray tell, how one goes about procuring a degree in suck and swallow? Really? But you’ve been here a thousand times and I’ve been to your place a lot as well, surely I’ve been dressed down before, when we’ve visited.’ He asked giving her a questioning look but his tone was humorous. 

‘Can’t tell you. Would have to show you, it’s quite labor intensive. Not for the feint of heart.’ Celeste said, giggling uncontrollably as she lifted her wine to her mouth again. ‘And no actually, you never have been completely dressed down. Anytime we’ve visited, you’ve always just came from photo ops, interviews, rehearsals etcetera.’

‘Wow. I never realised. Well, here I am then. Is there a difference? I don’t feel like there is? Give me a moment and I’ll be back.’ Kamijo replied, his look thoughtful as he drained his glass and then got up from the couch. 

Celeste watched as he left the living room and headed for the kitchen, probably to bring the bottle in, so that they could refill as they went. This was usually what happened when they visited. Depending on what time either arrived, they would either have dinner together, or have a few drinks instead. The alcohol choice varied, from rich wine, sake or hard liquor, it all depended on what either of their days had been like. She just wished that this visit wasn’t a semi-permanent one. 

She still couldn’t believe that she had ignored Kamijo’s warnings. He was the first person that she had met and befriended when she started her music career out here in Japan, eight years ago. Her label, had had her shadow Kamijo, as at that time, he was also signed with them before he made his own. He had never steered her wrong and had always had some sort of helpful advice, given that he had been in the industry from he was seventeen and was also intimately privy to the character and personalities of a lot of different musicians, Gackt especially, as Kamijo had known him from his Malice Mizer days and Kamijo had been a roadie for them. 

She had met Gackt, just over a year ago, as he had appeared in a cameo for one of her songs Bizarre Love Triangle, alongside Kamijo. She and Gackt had hit it off right away and he had pursued her heavily. She had eventually given in and started dating him, much to the annoyance of Kamijo. He had cornered her one night in her house, as he had arrived for their regular weekly visit with one another. Over dinner he had expressed his concerns for her and her relationship with Gackt. Kamijo had said that he was a known playboy and he didn’t stick around too long and if he did, commitment wasn’t his strong suit. She had waved him off and rather idiotically told him that it was different with her. Was it hell. 

Gackt had stuck around alright and she’d moved in with him about four months into their relationship, selling her house and the things she wouldn’t need. Then tonight, a year to the day that they had begun their relationship and a couple months after he had asked her to marry him, she had walked into their home, to prep for their anniversary dinner, just to find him on top of and inside some moaning J-Pop artist. She had dragged him off the woman, back handed his face so hard, his head had snapped to the side and his cheek had been cut, where the diamond engagement ring that he had bought her had caught him just right, then stormed out, dropping the large and expensive ring to the bedroom floor and thirty minutes later found her a crying, heaving mess on Kamijo’s doorstep. He had said nothing, just pulled her into him tightly and lead her inside, where she explained what had happened, bringing them to now. She was pulled from her thoughts as the popping of a cork being pulled back out sounded, closely followed by the soft clink and then glug like sound of her glass being refilled.

She looked up at Kamijo, a smile on her face as she thanked him. He was close enough right now that she could smell his fresh, forest after a rain scent and she subtly took in a deep breath, recommitting his smell to her memory. Even though she had been subtle, Kamijo had still noticed, knowing all of her mannerisms by heart. He had smiled back gently, then, setting the bottle on the table behind him, sat back down right beside her and pulled her into his chest, holding her for a moment as he felt her nuzzle into his chest, taking his smell in more. 

Kamijo honestly didn’t know what Celeste found so enticing about his choice of scent but whatever it was, it relaxed and calmed her. It was actually part of the reason he kept wearing this specific cologne, even though he didn’t particularly like it. It was ok, not terrible but he was more drawn to spicier scents that had musk undertones. However, Celeste liked this best and so, he kept it in his collection of cologne and made it a point to wear it anytime he knew she would be coming to see him. It was actually an accident that he had worn it tonight. He had gotten home and had showered then changed into his lounge clothes, not looking as he reached for his cologne, that he had sitting on his dresser, it was only after he sprayed it had he realised it was Celeste’s preference. He had shrugged his shoulders, not thinking anything else of it, now he was glad of the accident. He was brought out of his musings when he heard Celeste speak quietly. 

‘Hey Kamijo? You smell really good.’ He had looked down, his eyes falling to the side of her face. 

‘Thank you? Hey, what is it that you like so much about this cologne? I’ve always wondered.’ He replied, stroking his fingers through her hair slowly. 

‘I couldn’t tell you. I just really like it, it does things to me that other scents don’t. I honestly don’t know though.’ 

‘It does things to you? I know it wasn’t your intent but that came out sounding like an innuendo.’ Kamijo answered laughing gently, feeling as Celeste giggled as well. 

‘Well, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t do anything physical to me. It does for sure. But mostly, it’s calming. But that also may just be you, that’s calming to me and not necessarily the cologne.’

‘Well whichever one it is, I’m just glad I can calm you. Also, good physical or bad physical?’ 

Kamijo was getting curious now. Celeste was always quick to compliment him but this was the first time that she was opening up about her more private thoughts, concerning him and he didn’t want her to stop. He felt her stiffen against him and was about to tell her that she didn’t have to answer if she wasn’t comfortable but then she did. 

‘Um..not totally good physical. Well, I mean, yes it’s good but it’s more sexy...physical...’ She tripped over her words, not sure how he would receive them. 

‘Oh..oh! And by sexy...do you mean...’ Kamijo asked, feeling a little awkward having to ask her this. 

‘I mean its a...turn on...yes’ Celeste said quietly, as she hid her face in his chest. 

Kamijo blinked rapidly at this. Not completely sure what to say to her words. What floored him the most though, is that he had actually been hoping that this was the case. His eyes widened with this realisation and so he picked up this thread of thought and followed it. Now, was he hoping this was the case because it was always nice to feel sexually appealing to someone in general or was it because he wanted to be sexually appealing to Celeste alone? As he sifted through these thoughts, he didn’t know that Celeste was asking the very same and similar questions of herself as he was. 

They remained quiet for a long time both happy to allow the other the time with their thoughts. But as Kamijo fell further and further down the rabbit hole, the more he came to a scary truth. He wanted Celeste for himself and he had for a long time but hadn’t pursued her himself, not wanting to potentially ruin the amazing friendship, that they had built and cultivated over the last eight years. His eyes narrowed as this came to him because it lead to a less pleasant thought form. The situation with Gackt had been a kicker for him. 

Thinking back to when Gackt had first shown interest in Celeste, Kamijo was just now remembering that he had already been fucking around with a young slip of a thing, who had just entered into the music industry. Kamijo couldn’t help but wonder, knowing the other man as well as he did, if Gackt had known that he was getting hot to Celeste and took the opportunity to undercut him? It wouldn’t be the first time the older man had done that to Kamijo. He had done it before, both in a musical sense and in affairs of the heart. When Gackt had started dating Ayumi Hamasaki, it had been around the time that Kamijo and Ayumi were getting close, very close and then suddenly the woman had Gackt at her side, when before this, the man had shown zero interest in her, that is until Kamijo had mentioned his feelings in passing and then there he was a few weeks later. 

Kamijo narrowed his eyes further as he started to unpack old memories of his ‘friendship’ with Gackt and now that he had looked at it objectively and with hindsight he started to notice a pattern of events that he did not like. Gackt, was never Kamijo’s friend, he viewed him as a means to an end and a way to step up himself while keeping Kamijo below him. An example of this was when he had told Gackt about starting his independent label Applause Records, it had fallen through and they’d went out of business not too long after opening operations, as shareholders and investors had pulled out suddenly and for undisclosed reasons. Kamijo didn’t know for sure whether Gackt had screwed him over there but that may have been the case, as when he started Sherow Artist Society, he hadn’t told Gackt at all. The man had only found out about three years after Kamijo had started the label, and had already negated the need for investors and shareholders as he had made enough money to buy them all out completely, leaving him as the sole owner of the company. The same was true when he started Chateau Agency as well, his PR and marketing company. Gackt had only found that out after Kamijo had bought out his investors.

Then when it came to relationships, he had tried being in numerous over the years but each time, like the instance with Ayumi, they were ended by the other partner for seemingly no reason at all. Then later after all was said and done, he would find out that Gackt was always involved in some way or another. But Gackt was a smooth and manipulative talker, so had always managed to weasel his way out of any fault that may have been cast on him. He would turn it all around and act wounded, that Kamijo would even think of him like that. Classic narcissistic and gas-lighting behavior. Kamijo closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to stop himself from cursing out in anger. He was done. Gackt was not someone he wanted to associate with any longer. A friend was someone that didn’t try to fuck you over, every opportunity that they got, they supported you and advised you along the way. Before his thoughts could devolve any further, Celeste’s nervous voice reached his ears, making him turn his focus to her, to find her looking up at him, in concern. 

‘Kamijo..I um, I dunno if I should be saying this. I mean, we’re such good friends but I’ve been thinking here for the past twenty minutes and well...You and I, I think I might...’ God! Celeste thought, what the hell was wrong with her? 

She couldn’t speak properly and was getting so nervous to boot. She was never nervous around Kamijo, she was always comfortable and always had been. She also knew that she could tell him anything and he would never turn her away of judge her, he may not always understand her but he always tried. So what was so different about now? Apart from the fact that she was about to tell him that she thought she may want him and that she thought she had, had for the past few years. She couldn’t back pedal now, she had dug herself too deep and he was like a dog with a bone sometimes, he wouldn’t let up. She could see him staring at her, waiting for her to continue and she could see confusion in his gorgeous chocolate eyes, that held flecks of gold hues within them. As she moved to continue speaking, getting ready to brace herself, she felt her face burst to crimson life, when she seen realisation settle in the eyes she had just found, she loved so much and then he was moving as his lips took ownership of hers. 

Her eyes widened quickly before she let them slide closed and leaned into his kiss, feeling as her entire body came to life under his attentions. Her heart started to pound fast and hard, making her think it was about to burst from her chest. Her blood started to pop and sizzle, as a fire started a slow burn beneath her skin. Her legs felt weak as water and her whole body shuddered. She had never experienced these feelings with such a simple kiss. 

It seemed though, as if Kamijo was feeling similarly because she felt her body begin to fall back, to lie along the couch, as his slid over her smoothly and she felt his teeth nip at her lower lip, requesting entrance, which she gladly gave with a soft and contented gasp. 

Reaching her hands up, she begun to explore the parts of his body that she could reach in this position. She ran them down his sides slowly, barely touching him as she went and once she reached his hips, she slid her hands around them to his back. She left them here for a moment, as he pressed against her lightly, deepening their kiss a little further, his hands also deciding to move where ever they could. As they kissed, Celeste began to feel uncomfortable, with the way they where lying and not really giving it much thought, wriggled her legs free from under him, just enough to where she could spread them, moaning slightly as she felt Kamijo’s hips against hers, his hardening manhood resting against her already lightly pulsing core. 

She arched against him a little, as she slid her hands up his back to slowly sink into his cashmere soft hair. Their kiss became hotter and more passionate as the minutes ticked by but eventually, they had to pull apart, the need for air becoming too great. Celeste protested against the action, until she felt Kamijo latch onto her neck and his hands slide up and under her shirt, stopping right before he reached her bra covered breasts. He was waiting for something but what? He was already claiming her throat what was wrong with her chest? But then the answer hit her, permission. He was waiting for her permission to touch her in a more sexual way. She felt her heart soar at his gentlemanly behavior, giggling as she thought about what he’d done so far. Ok, so slightly skewed gentlemanly behavior but it was still sweet and appreciated none the less. Leaving her thoughts behind, she slipped her hands from his hair and moved them down his shoulders to his forearms, nudging them towards her breasts, letting him know without words that he could continue. 

Understanding her movements, Kamijo moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply once more as he ran his hands up and over her chest, caressing and playing with the lace covered mounds. He danced around her nipples at first, not letting his hands or fingers touch them, teasing her, much to the frustration of Celeste. He smirked against her mouth and after feeling as though he had made her suffer enough, gave a sharp nip to her lower lip while simultaneously running his thumbs over her straining nipples and then pinching them. As soon as he did this, she pulled away from his mouth and moaned, bowing her back and pushing her breasts into his hands further. He gave her a hooded look and then attacked her neck once more. It wasn’t long before he was starting to pull her shirt from her body, Celeste sitting up for him easily, so that he could pull it over her head as he also reached behind her, unclasping her bra with one hand, as the other threw her shirt somewhere in the room and soon her bra joined her shirt. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He laid her down again and kissed down her throat, nipping and sucking as he went until he reached her now bare chest. Once here, he unleashed a torrent of bites, kisses and sucks on the generous and lush mounds, teasing her again until she was singing for him loudly, her moans urging him on until he decided enough was enough, his mouth finding her nipples easily and quickly. 

This had not been his plan, when he made the choice to kiss her after realising what she had been trying to say to him. He had always been good at reading between her lines and figuring out the meanings of her words before she had fully voiced them. His intention had been to just kiss her, purely to tell her that he understood and she wasn’t alone, that he had felt the same but now? Now, his body wanted hers. As soon as she had leaned into his kiss and accepted it, it was like the floodgates had finally opened and all of his unconsciously placed barriers had broken down and been washed away in the torrent of his needs and emotions when it came to Celeste. If she would allow him, he would take her tonight and keep taking her until she couldn’t handle it anymore. Now that the news was out about how they felt, he honestly didn’t think he could let her go. So what if she’d just been engaged and in a relationship a few hours ago, he didn’t count it because he could almost guarantee that her ‘fiance’ had only been that, in a bid to control her. But besides that, he knew this wasn’t just a rebound thing for her, she didn’t do rebounds, never had, she had legitimate feelings for him, just as he did for her. But even if she wasn’t quite ready to jump into a relationship, after they were done here tonight, he would wait and give her, her space until she was ready to come to him. He wouldn’t feel used, even if he wasn’t what she wanted right now, he was exactly what she needed at this moment. And he was more than happy to oblige her.

He brought his focus back into the moment as he felt Celeste shudder against him, her back arching again with his attentions to her chest. However her breasts weren’t the only things that were pushing against him, her hips were also undulating sporadically, as she let the small pleasure that he bestowed, overtake her mind. She was letting her body take the lead now. He loved how responsive she was. His actions were basic and simple foreplay, leaning more towards heavy petting than foreplay in his opinion but she was reacting as though, he was already inside her. It was curious and it made him excited to find out how she would be, when he was in fact inside her. Taking this thought into account, he ran a hand down her body slowly, touching her so lightly that his fingertips might as well be ghosting over her flesh. But, it had an effect as he watched the goosebumps rise all along her skin as she shivered, her breath coming in a shuddered gasp. 

His hand stopped at the waist band of her dark blue jeans and rested against it as he paused all of his ministrations and looked up at Celeste. She fussed at him for stopping but then realised why he had. Call him old fashioned but he needed to make sure that she still wanted to continue. He watched as she nodded to him, clearing her throat so speak a hushed ‘Don’t stop from here on Kami. I want whatever you’ll give me tonight, no matter what that is.’ He sucked in a sharp breath as he registered her words. She had just given him permission to do whatever he wanted with her and he felt his cock pulse and surge, it’s hardness now becoming painful, even with his loose pants. Well, her wish was his command, so he had better get to work. He nodded to her then, letting his head drop to her chest again but this time, kissing and nipping his way from her breasts on down past her lightly defined stomach, to play along the edge of her jeans, which he made quick work of undoing and removing from her body, taking her panties with them. He took a moment to admire her total nakedness, her pale as snow skin, contrasting beautifully with the dark purple velvet, of the couch that she lay on. 

Kamijo smirked lustfully as he saw her look at him in question. He didn’t say anything as he slowly began to undress himself, however he made it a point to tease her to new heights, making his undressing into a short but sexy show. He was a performer after all, so it was only right that he give his audience something to remember. He felt pleasure pulse through him as he watched her bite her lip harder, with each piece of skin that he slowly revealed to her. It was a little harder to perform a strip tease while he was dressed the way he was but he still managed it, much to the appreciation and frustration of Celeste. He could see her core dripping in need and he licked his lips at the sight, dimply registering that he would have to get the couch cleaned afterward. Velvet stained like a bitch but at that moment, he didn’t care as he finally finished undressing and then stalked back to Celeste, crawling back up her body like a predator, stopping at her glistening womanhood. He cocked a brow at her, the movement being the only warning he gave, before he dropped his head between her legs, pushing them wider as he went but casting his eyes to her face. He had a very talented tongue, something that she was about to find out. 

When he saw that she was watching him, a blush staining her cheeks, he smiled sexily and then he drew his tongue along her in a strong and languid lick. Celeste gasped, her hips jerking a little at the sensation. Kamijo smirked against her, as he took one hand and ran it up her body, to take a hold of her breast again, gently massaging the plump globe as he used his free hand to spread her, then began swirling his tongue against her clit, running it down to her entrance and back up again, falling into a comfortable pace for him and for her. 

Celeste, could hardly contain her voice, as he assaulted her pussy beautifully, with his nimble and agile tongue. How the hell was she only experiencing this level of intensity now, it wasn’t as though she had never received oral before!? But this time, with Kamijo, it felt absolutely amazing and she made sure he knew exactly what he was doing to her as she lifted her voice in pleasure, saying his name as her body shuddered strongly. She was getting close and she knew she would come soon.

Kamijo, for his part, couldn’t believe how responsive Celeste was to him, she was squirming so much and calling out loudly. He knew he had a talented tongue and most did get sensitive with him but never to this extent. He found his curiosity piqued and wondered just what else he could do to her and how loud he could make her. He also couldn’t believe that any man would willingly choose to lose this woman. She was like some beautiful siren and he couldn’t figure out why men had always walked all over her or betrayed her, if he had the chance to keep her, she would be treated like the Queen that she was and he would do everything in his power to ensure she stayed at his side. But he pushed these thoughts away from him as his cock gave an angry pulse that brought pain, so he doubled up his efforts and inserted his middle finger into Celeste’s entrance and pushed it in slowly and carefully. 

He thrusted his finger in and out of her a few times, stretching her tightness to prepare for his rather well endowed cock. Kamijo had been gifted with not only length but with girth and he knew that Celeste would need some preparation before he fucked the life out of her, otherwise it would hurt her and that was something he wasn’t willing to do. He soon added a second and third finger once he felt she was stretched enough to take it. As he pumped in and out of her with his fingers and continued his assault on her clit, he listened as she started to call out louder and her breath was coming in pants. Soon, he felt the tell tale twitching of her walls and so he thrusted harder and sucked on her clit strongly. It seemed that this was all she needed as she shattered under him and cried out his name, her chest heaving with her labored breaths, as her hips jerked against his face sporadically. He pushed them down, holding her in place, so that she wouldn’t accidentally suffocate him as he let her ride out her orgasm, although it wouldn’t be a terribly bad way to go, he thought absently.  
Once she had calmed down, Kamijo sat up and sucked his fingers into his mouth, deliberately moaning at her taste, causing the woman below him to blush and then cover her face. He chuckled as he hovered over her again, pulling her hands from her face. 

‘No, no Mon Cherie, don’t hide yourself from me. Besides, we’re just about to get to the good part.’ Kamijo whispered into her ear huskily, then captured her mouth with his again. 

He kissed her deep and ardently, pressing their naked bodies together for the first time. This small act had Celeste moaning out and rolling her hips against his as she gripped the sides of his head and kissed him back with equal vigor. 

They continued to kiss passionately for a few more moments before Kamijo’s cock once again reminded him of his own needs by giving another painful throb, he glanced down at himself and noticing the angry purpling of his head he knew enough was enough. He pulled from Celeste’s mouth leaned back a little, pulling her towards him and resting her hips against his thighs. Once he had her positioned comfortably, he smirked and then taking a hold of his cock, sheathed himself inside her, in one fluid and quick movement, reveling in her long and deep moan, as she felt every inch of him slip inside, the position allowing him to almost sink all the way. He waited for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to him but also to give himself a moment. His need had been greater than he thought and he had almost came, as soon as he’s entered into her scorching heat. He grit his teeth against the onslaught of feeling, gripping Celeste’s hips tightly in warning as she had begun to squirm. 

‘Kamijo! Are you going to move!? Please, I need you!’ She bit out with difficulty, making Kamijo chuckle.

‘Yes I will but if you want this to last, you need to stop squirming and give me a minute. I have never had an early ejaculation problem and I don’t wish to start now! But if you keep moving, your sweet little pussy is going to make that very thing occur.’ He replied lewdly, as he lent his head down and covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss that she greedily reciprocated, as she stilled all movement in her body.

Kamijo smiled against her mouth, continuing their kiss for a little while and then once he felt he had calmed down enough, he gave a slow experimental thrust into her body and when she groaned in pleasure, he knew they were both ready. He then broke their kiss and pushing her legs up a little, he started a steady but slow pace, pulling out of her almost completely before sinking into her again. She was soon moaning once more but this time they were different, deeper and more carnal and Kamijo felt his body shudder at the sound, he didn’t think he’d heard sexier moans in all his life. But it must have triggered something inside him because it wasn’t long before, he was sitting further back on his legs and pulling Celeste’s body so that her hips were resting closer against him, the new angle making him sink balls deep into her. He let out a masculine moan as he began to pound into her, his pace almost brutal but he could tell that he wasn’t hurting her as she was still crying out, his name spilling from her lips in broken fragments. It was so hot that he almost couldn’t stand it. He never thought his name sounding like a broken mess, would ever be a turn on for him but as he was finding out tonight, it definitely was. He felt his male ego inflate, at the thought that he was fucking her so good, that she couldn’t even say his name properly, a name that she had been saying for eight solid years. 

As he increased his speed, he watched with pride as Celeste squeezed her eyes shut and began to thrash her head, her breathing labored and her voice beginning to break a little. Kamijo narrowed his eyes lustfully as he looked upon her beautiful face, contorted in pleasure, she was even more gorgeous like this. He was getting close though, he had waited too long as it was and now his balls were beginning to tighten in the tell tale way he knew all to well. Well now, that wouldn’t do, she was twitching around him again yes but not enough, so he decided to add a little something extra. 

He ran his hands across her chest and pinched and tweaked her nipples harshly, making her jerk at the unexpected sensation, he repeated this a few times before he let one hand move from her chest down to her pussy that his cock was currently pistoning brutally, he shivered in arousal at the sight before he let his hand splay above her pussy, his thumb finding it’s way to her swollen clit. He started to press and rub it, his movement fast and hard, as he picked up his thrusting pace once more. He was so close but she either had to come before him or with him, he wouldn’t accept anything else. So concentrating on her again, trying to distract himself from his own looming orgasm and seeing her still closed eyes, an idea came to him and so he spoke.

‘Celeste, open your eyes, open your eyes and look at me.’ He demanded harshly. He didn’t know whether it was his tone, or she just wanted to do as he said but either way, she opened her beautiful blues and looked into his own chocolate hues a blush staining her cheeks a pretty cherry red.

‘Look down Celeste, look down and watch what I’m doing to you and see why you feel so good right now.’ Kamijo drawled sexily and felt his pride swell, as she blushed harder but didn’t defy him.

He bit down on his lower lip as he watched her reaction. Her eyes widened and then she quickly looked away, he narrowed his eyes again.

‘I said look Celeste. I told you to watch, now do as you’re told beautiful.’ Kamijo ordered.

‘I...I can’t...it’s too much...’ She got out in between her soft moans and gasps.

‘That’s the point. Do as you’re told and I promise, you will have the best orgasm of your life.’ He replied.

She looked at him for a moment and then blushed again, casting her eyes down to watch what he was doing, her moans got louder again and she was bordering on screaming and suddenly he had a new goal in mind. So with this thought, he adjusted their angle again and pushed into her even harder. Right as he swore he was going to come before her, he felt it...her walls clamping against him and he watched as Celeste threw her head back, her orgasm washing through her so strongly that her entire body shuddered violently and his name came from her mouth in a scream. As her back arched off the bed, it forced his cock to slam into her cervix and that was it for Kamijo, the feelings, mixed with her screams and the tightening of her climaxing walls, had him tumbling over the edge with her, into the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life and he’d had some pretty intense experiences. He felt his body give out on him as the last of his juices fell from his cock, knowing what was coming next, he quickly braced his arms on either side of Celeste, as his body collapsed, his arms catching his weight before he crushed the slight woman beneath him. He panted, trying to catch his breath, as his head fell forward and rested against the side of her neck. He slowly lowered himself the rest of the way, letting his body rest on top of Celeste’s as he slipped his arms under under shoulders and held her close, smiling when he felt her arms come up and circle his waist, she squeezed a little holding him tightly. They lay like this for a little while, ignoring the chill in the room, content to just be together like this. He was still inside her body but neither minded. Celeste was the first to break the silence. 

‘Why haven’t we done this sooner?’ She asked curiously making Kamijo give a quiet laugh at the question. 

‘We never gave ourselves the chance. We didn’t pursue one another, even though we had ample opportunity, it’s as simple as that.’ 

‘Well then we suck.’ she answered, wriggling around to get more comfortable, she didn’t want him to move yet and even though soft right now, he still felt good inside her. 

Kamijo closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, trying to ignore her movements but it was difficult as they were still connected and her heat was still scorching. 

‘Yes we do su...’ Kamijo began but got cut of by her wriggling intensifying, which was starting to stir him up again. ‘Do you want me to get up? I can get up.’ 

‘NO!’ Celeste almost yelled but then blushed as she tried again, speaking softer. ‘No, I like having you on top of me.’ She started to squirm again as Kamijo let loose a heavy sigh. 

‘Well then please stop moving otherwise I’m going to...’ He stopped here, releasing another sigh, this one, one of resignation as he felt himself swell within her again. Celeste instantly stilled when she felt it because of course she would, now that the very thing that he was trying to warn her about, happened. 

‘Um wow...that feels kinda weird and kinda nice at the same time. I’ve never felt that, quite this way before.’ She observed in curiosity.

‘Of course not. Generally it’s already hard by the time it goes in. But sometimes, when certain women don’t stop moving when they’re told too, this happens.’ Kamijo quipped sarcastically. 

‘Oh? So it’s my fault is it? Well shame on me, how dare I want to be more comfortable, while staying exactly as we are. Whatever shall you do with me?’ Celeste answered teasingly but then gave a bold roll of her hips, pulling away from him a little, just to push back on him, feeling the zing of pleasure as her body began to reawaken again. She knew her belly dancing lessons would come in handy some day. 

Kamijo growled dangerously, the deep sound vibrating through her chest, making her sigh in arousal. Man, that was sexy, she didn’t realise he could growl. 

‘You played a dangerous bet just now. So you’d best hold tight woman,’ He said, his tone dark before he pulled out of her and then pulled her up, turning her so that she was on her hands and knees. 

As soon as he had her positioned, he wasted no time in sliding back inside of her body and beginning a brutal pace, that had Celeste crying out for him in minutes. It didn’t take him very long before she was shattering around him once more but he didn’t stop there, oh no, he had already came, which meant he would be hard until his body finally decided to let him come a second time. When he had told Celeste that she had played a dangerous bet, he hadn’t been lying, he just hadn’t told her why. She was going to be hurting in the morning, that was for sure because he could go for hours in a situation like this. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Neither knew how long they had continued with their love-making but it had felt like forever. They had eventually stopped just long enough to make it to Kamijo’s bed before he joined with her again. The whole encounter had made Celeste incredibly grateful to modern medicine and it’s progress with birth control because there was no doubt in her mind, that he would have gotten her pregnant, with how much sex they had, had, if she didn’t have her coil. They had eventually fallen asleep, right as dawn was peaking over the Tokyo skyline. Kamijo, absolutely spent and exhausted, had finally rolled off her body and laid next to her for a few moments while they caught their breath, then pulled her into him, so that she was laying on his chest, listening to the racing beat of his exerted heart. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep in one anothers arms but Celeste had spoke before sleep took her completely. 

‘Kami, what does this make us now? We can’t exactly go back to how we were, when I first rang your doorbell tonight. Not after the full night of amazing sex that we just had, in, wait, how many positions?’ 

‘Just five for tonight.’ Kamijo replied, stifling a yawn. 

‘For tonight? Do you plan on having more nights like this?’ 

‘If you want that. But I would rather us be together, than just having something purely physical. However, I also understand that, that may not be something that you can do right now, so if we have to start off as purely physical, then I can handle that until you’re ready, as long as we are in agreement that it’s only temporary.’ 

‘But, if you feel like that, then why did tonight happen?’ 

‘Because, even though I wasn’t what you wanted earlier, I was what you needed in that moment and I made the choice to provide that, should you accept it, which you did. But I also did it because I realised that I care for you, much more than just a friend. Tonight just happened to be a mixture of environmental elements, which coalesced and became a night of amazing sex, in five different positions and in two different rooms.’ 

‘Mmm. Hey Kami?’ 

‘Yes, Celeste?

‘I think I love you and I wanna give things a go. But promise me something?’ 

Kamijo felt his heart race and stop at the same time as he registered her words, his eyes flying open as he looked at Celeste in shock and hope. 

‘What’s that then?’ 

‘If we fuck things up, we try our hardest to not let it destroy eight years of friendship. We were friends before we were lovers and that’s more important. Can you promise me that? If you can, then you can take and keep my heart.’ 

‘I promise, without a doubt, I promise.’ 

‘Then you have my heart.’ 

They lapsed into silence for a minute or two before Kamijo spoke one last time. 

‘Hey Cel?’

‘Yes?’ 

‘I think I love you too.’ 

And with a final kiss to her forehead as her lips held a soft but happy smile, both new lovers fell asleep. Tucked safely under the covers of Kamijo’s bed and in each others arms. All of their problems and worries, unable to touch them under here. This room had just became their haven and they finally let their guards down within it. But little did they know, that a storm was about to fall upon them and threaten their newly forged but still fragile bond.


End file.
